The Truth Comes Out
by Katelyn Hutcherson-Mellark
Summary: A Clary/Alec one shot. My very first, so tell me what you think! Rated T to be safe. :) PLEASE R&R! :)


**Hey guys! I'm so sorry chapter 12 of my actual story isn't up yet. . . I'm still crazy busy! :( I HATE that it's keeping the story away in the shadows gathering dust. I'll try to update SOON. I PROMISE. But anyways, while you wait, I thought up the idea of a Clary/Alec fic, and why not? I think it'd be cool. X) SO, here is a one-shot of Clary and Alec while you wait. It's my first one shot, AND my first TMI fic, so I hope you like it! Don't forget to leave a review after; I wanna know what you think! :D Enjoy! :)  
~Katelyn  
**I do not own the characters in this story. All the credit for them goes to the amazing and talented Cassandra Clare.

Clary stood in the kitchen of the Institute, staring into the fridge. No one had gone to get anything to stock it in a long while, and everything was going out of date. She picked up a cherry yogurt and scowled when she read the print date, then tossed in in the garbage can. She let out an irritated sigh and slammed the fridge door closed. She closed her eyes and thought back to when her mom would bring her an assortment of different flavors, back when she was a little girl. She adored yogurt then. She still liked it, but perhaps not as much.

Clary turned her arm over to look at the silvery scar of the rune, the very first rune she ever had, on her forearm. She turned it slightly, and it glittered in the faint light. Thinking of that night made her think on the Ravener; how her mom had gone missing. How she herself was attacked for the first time. Her face flushed with heat and she went to the sink. She jerked the faucet on and splashed cool, clean water on her face. The water kept spilling down the drain, but she just stared at it. Why did she stay here? So many bad things have happened since then. She even had to bring Simon into it. Simon. Her best friend, now faced with the danger of the Shadowhunter's world. She shouldn't have said anything to him, kept her mouth shut. If she had, he wouldn't be in the infirmary right now. Jace wouldn't be in the infirmary right now.

Jace.

The thought of him sent butterflies to her stomach. Jace, with his golden hair and golden eyes. stuck in a bed with injries because of her. Clary pursed her lips, leaning on the sink even more than she had. She hated thinking that. They could have been killed because of her! Why did she have to be so–

Her thoughts were interrupted by a loud sound in the hall outside the kitchen, like a body hitting the floor, followed by faint swearing. She couldn't quite tell who it was because the voice was too quiet, but not too quiet for her to tell it was a male voice. She slowly walked to the door, but before she can reach it, Alec steps into view, holding his arm to his chest like it was hurting. She raised an eyebrow and looked from him to his arm and back, and crossed her arms.

"Well?" Clary asked, "Aren't you going to tell me why you're holding your arm like that? It sounded like you fell, in the hallway."

"Oh, ah. . ." His voice trails off as he looks behind him, back where he came. He looks back at Clary with a slight look of embarrassment forming on his face. Clary though it was kind of cute. Whoa, where did that come from, she thought. "Yeah, uh, I kind of did. . ." He looks down and shakes his left foot a little. "The shoelaces were undone, and, ah, I tripped." Once Alec finished talking his face flushed beet red. He looked down and kicked the toe of his shoe against the floor, and Clary smiled, laughing a little. Alec heard, and snapped his head up to look at Clary, a frown planted on his face.

"It's not funny." He said, though his face agreed with his words, his eyes said something else. He had a strange look in his blue eyes, something Clary couldn't quite put a finger on.

"Actually, Alec, it kind of is," she said humorously. He just stared at her, shaking his head like she was an idiot. She looked at him again, and was suddenly struck by how handsome he is. His blue eyes caught the light of the room, even though it was faint, they caught every speck of it, making them seem like they were glowing. His black hair, like Isabelle's, make him seem beautiful, even though he's not trying. And his structure that's just like his mom's in the picture odge gave her, fits him perfectly. Why hadn't she noticed this before? Was it because she knew he was in love with Jace?

"You think that," Alec said, a smile tugging at his lips as he reaches for his stele in his pocket. "I need to take care of my arm." He pulled it out and brushed past her, Clary watching him carefully, and sat down.

"Hey, why don't I do it?" Clary suggested. "Maybe it will be less painful for your arm?" Alec gave her a doubtful look, though she thought she say a slight challenge in them.

"Do you know how to draw it? The healing rune, I mean?" He siad, his voice soft and gentle, though somehow pushing her to wanting to prove it to him that she did.

"Yes, I do." Clary said, and Alec raised an eyebrow at her and leans back a little, like a mental _do you?_ Clary crossed her arms. "I've seen Jace do it a couple times in the past. I'm certain if he can do it, I can do it just as well. Does it hurt that bad?"

"Not really," He said as she came over and took the stele out of his outstretched hand. "I just don't want the bruise to show up and have Jace ask where it came from. You know Jace, he'd do that, and when I told him, he'd make fun of me for a long time. I still don't understand why, though. It's not like I spewed soda all over Izzy or something." Alec paused, then Clary saw him bite his tongue to keep from laughing. "Actually, I think he would make more fun at Isabelle than at me if that happened." She and Alec both smiled, and when they looked at each other, they both burst out laughing; they couldn't help it. Just the thought of Isabelle, covered in soda, glowering at Alec, was to much to hold in.

Still laughing, Clary said "All right, let's just get this healing rune done."

Alec looks at her and nods, his smile suddenly fading. "Okay." He says. Clary gently take a hold of his jacket sleeve, and carefully rolls it up. Her fingers brush over his skin halfway up and he cringes just a little, telling Clary that she brushed the forming bruise.

"Sorry." She whispers, looking at Alec. But he just looks her in the eyes and says nothing. Again, Clary sees that look in his eyes she saw just a little while ago flash in his eyes, but se still can't figure out hat it is. A few seconds later she realizes tht she had been staring at him. She blinked and looked away, turning the stele over in her hands. She gently grips his arm, and closes her eyes, picturing the rune that she needed to create. She looked at his arm and touched the stele to it. The black mark trailing behind it as she moved her hand. Alec drew back, just a little, but he was used to this feeling by now.

She let out a faint sigh as she finished, and stood up to admire her work. She put on a proud smile as it started to take effect. The mark faded and dissapeared and Alec flexed is arm, and smiled.

"Wow, you actually did it. I thought you would do it wrong." He snickers. Clary glares at him, and after a moment, she lightly slaps his arm, but Alec just chuckles.

"Have a little faith, Alec. I _do_ pay attention to things I think are worth paying attention to." She places her hands on her waist and raises her eyebrows. "Surly you've noticed that by now."

"I have. Believe me." He says, just above a whisper. Clary is mildly startled by his answer. It must show on her face, because Alec smiles a little. She narrows her eyes at him when she sees the expression on his face–and expression Jace has a lot of the time when he looks at her–and purses her lips. She should go check on Jace, anyway.

Clary clears her throat and looks at the door, motioning with her hand as she speaks. "I. . I should go. I need to go check up on Jace and Simon. . . . I'll see you later, all right?" She turns away from him and walks a few paces towards the door, but before she can reach it, he grabs her arm from behind, and stepping in between her and the door.

"Wait, can I," Alec hesitates for a moment, then clears his throat and moistens his lips. He looks nervous. "Can I talk to you for a minute first?" He asks finally. She gives him a slightly quizical look, tilting her head a little to the side. "Please?" He asks lightly. Clary olds her breath, thinking. She meets his eyes and sees a mix of desperation, urgency, and worry. She lets out her breath and sgrees.

"Fine." She breaths. Alec nods, looking somewhat relieved. She takes a deep breath and walks over to the sink and leans her back against it, crossing her arms and looking at Alec expectantly. "What do you want to talk to me about?"

He swallows and walks a few steps closer to her, stopping just a few feet in front of her. He's silent for a few minutes, staring at his feet. And when he looks up, she flinches inwardly at the way he looks at her, full of. . . Longing?  
"Clary. I. . . I can't keep this to myself anymore. I just can't." He takes a deep breath and takes another step closer. Clary watches his face carefully as he struggles to find words. "I'm going to be honest. I _hate _seeing you. With Jace, and with Simon. I get jealous." He shifts his weight, and Clary just stares, unable to move. Where was he going with this?  
"I first saw you at that club, and I knew something was different about you, but I still don't know what–"

"What are you getting at, Alec?" Clary asks curiously, though even she could hear the astonishment in her voice.

"What I'm getting at is," He continued, looking her straight in the eyes like he no longer felt nervous. "That I think I'm on love with you, Clary." He pauses, thoughtful, before he speaks again. Clary mouth falls slightly open. "No, I don't think, I _know._" He looks away, shifting his weight again, and bites his lip. Clary said nothing. She just stared at Alec in shock. How could he be in love with her? He was. . . He was in love with someone else?

"_What?_" Is all she says. He gives her a sideway look.

"I love you, Clary." He says again, just a whisper this time. Now she stares at him with renewed shock, not because she didn't hear him the first time, she did, but because she felt _happy _about what he said.

"How. . . . But. . . . Alec, I thought you were in love with Jace–"

Alec cut her off before she could finish. "I am." He said, closing his eyes and taking a deep breath. "I still am. But I'm also in love with you. Possibly more than I am with Jace." He came over and placed his hands on either side of the edge of the sink, and Clary could feel the warmth radiate off of him when he leans in so their bodies are only a couple inches apart. "And I know you feel the same way; I can see it in your eyes, Clary." She stared at him, motionless, and he stared back, almost like if he thought they were in the middle of a staring contest, not wanting to look anywhere else. She opened her mouth to say something, but closed it again, not knowing what to say. What could she say?

"Alec, I. . ." Her voice trailed, but Alec didn't let her say anything else attached to those two words.

"Don't lie to me, Clary." He whispered. She felt his breath on her face and shivered. She knows he was right, but she didn't know how to show it without somehow messing it up. So she just stared, hoping he would do something besides stare at her with his beautiful blue eyes. . .

And he did.

His gaze flickered down to her lips, and she sucked in her breath. He looked sideways at the hair that had recently fallen into her face while they had been staring at each other, and slowly brought his hand up and pushed it away, leaving his hand on her face. She saw him look back at her eyes, but she didn't see in completely; she was staring at _his _lips. He leaned in, and just barley brushed his lips against hers. After a moment of hesitation, he presses his mouth to hers, lightly. She closed her eyes, natrually, and kissed him back. Without knowing she was doing it, she snaked her arms around his neck and her hands into his soft black hair. The hand that had been caressing her face fell to her waist, where the other hand had moved to just a moment before. He pulled her closer and pressed her against the edge of the sink, and kissed her again, firm and insistant this time. She kissed him back fiercely, letting all her feelings that had only shown in her eyes pour out, hoping Alec felt them.

He did.

His kisses became desperate, and so did hers. Their lips moved faster, getting into a faster, more familiar rhythm. few minutes pass before they both pull away, breathless, and Alec rests his forehead on Clary's. She stays with her arms around his neck and her eyes closed. And when she opens them she find Alec watching her closely, and smiles. He returns the smile and whispers "I thought you'd yell at me, possibly hit me."

She pulled her head back. "Why would I do that?" Clary said softly, messing with his hair. He lets out a breathy laugh.

"Oh, I don't know. I think you know why I would think that; so I don't need to say it." And before she can reply, he kisses her, softly. He pulls away and loosens his hold on her. "I think you said you needed to go somewhere, didn't you?" He said, as if the memory is unpleasent. It probably was, to him.

"Yes, I did." Clary said. Alec looked at her doubtfully. "Don't worry, Alec. You know you don't need to be worried, now." She slides her arms off of Alec's neck and kisses his cheek, just to reassure him. "Trust me." He looked at her a moment longer and then nodded, moving out of her way. She leans in and whispers in his ear, just before she walks out, "I'll see you later, okay?" And before he can reply, she hurries out of the room, smiling to herself. She didn't expect this to happen, but she's glad it did.

**Ta-da! Okay, that's it. Sorry for any spelling mistakes, as it's late. I know it sucks, so please don't pry too much. But please leave a review - I want to know what you think! :)  
You can leave ideas for other one-shots or short stories in your review, too, if you like!  
Thank you guys for reading! :D**


End file.
